


Personal training

by Aqua111



Series: Creatures of the night [4]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M, budding attraction, oblivious Eric Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: Damn, he had known this guy for years before and yet, being so close to him right now, Gene felt as if only now he was actually looking at him for the first time. And just that view alone was already enough to make his heart race.





	Personal training

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a little excursion into a different pairing I accidentally got myself into while actually trying to get more into Gene/Eric Carr again.  
Not sure if I will actually make it a canon part of the Creatures of the Night AU or if it will stay a short experimental spin-off. It makes me feel like I'm being a complete douche towards Eric Carr who has no idea but currently would need Gene more than ever before.

Slowly Gene turned as he watched Eric Singer - Cat as they now mostly called him to avoid confusion - prowling around him. Every muscle in the shorter guy's body looked tense, as if he was about to pounce any second. They both were in their battle outfits - calling what Cat was wearing an armour would have been a really generous term, even if it served the same purpose as Gene's.

"Come on, I don't have all day," Gene called out, his voice echoing through the mostly empty gym. "Making your enemies nervous by keeping them waiting might be a good tactic but not if you..."

With a growl Cat suddenly lunged at him, digging his claws into the armour and since he couldn't break it he went for the nearest unprotected part. Luckily for Gene he retracted his claws in time or else the Demon would have received some nasty flesh wounds over his face - now he only got a weird and really hard slap.  
Gene spun around, trying to push his opponent off but to no avail. Cat was clinging to him as if for dear life. Not really the best idea as Gene found. Had he brought a weapon to this practice fight or breathed fire right now his team mate would have been toast - quite literally in the latter case. So instead he settled for heating up his body. With a yelp of pain Cat jumped away from the hot armour.

"Watch out where your enemy's line of fire is," Gene called out, "because you have been literally right in front of mine all this time!"

A blast of fire now shot towards Cat but this time he was far away enough to dodge it. He jumped back and up a wall, his claws dug into the wood paneling and as fast as he could he started to drag himself up to avoid the next blasts.

For a moment Gene halted in his attacks and watched him in surprise. Now that was definitely something new. The Beast King wouldn't have been able to do that - at least not without ripping half of the wall down.  
And Cat used this short moment of hesitation to launch himself onto Gene. The collision sent both of them tumbling down and rolling over the floor. He didn't know how he managed it but somehow Gene ended up on top, pinning Cat to the ground.

"Gotcha," Gene said with a grin. "Nice tactic but you still have to improve on the outcome."

He suddenly became very aware of how close they were, of the heat Cat was radiating, of his rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing. It didn't help that Cat apparently considered this battle to be over and slowly changed back into normal human form, making himself completely vulnerable to Gene. Damn, he had known this guy for years before and yet, being so close to him right now, Gene felt as if only now he was actually looking at him for the first time. And just that view alone was already enough to make his heart race. He didn't notice that he might have already been pinning and staring the other down for longer than should have been comfortable until Cat started to shift.

"Genie, you're getting heavy," he mumbled. And when Gene didn't move away fast enough a low sound suddenly escaped Cat's throat, causing his body to vibrate.

It took Gene a moment to realise - was this guy actually PURRING at him?! Quickly he got up again. He felt heat rising to his face. Thank goodness it remained hidden under his warpaint. Hell, why did he make him feel that way? 

"I was sure this would get you to move," Cat said with a chuckle and sat up. Wrapping his arms around his knees he looked at Gene expectantly. "And? How was I doing today?" he asked in a voice as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As if he hadn't just been pinned to the ground by another guy and then had purred into his face.

"Quite good for someone who hardly ever had training before," Gene replied, trying to make his voice sound as neutral as possible. "You definitely seem to be a fast learner."

"I'm glad you could make some time and took over my training," Cat said. "I really would have liked to train more with Caesar. Or just would have liked to learn to know him better in general. But he just seems so out of it lately. Hope he's alright."

That nickname gave Gene a little sting. Eric... his Little Caesar, who for some reason seemed to avoid him lately. It was true, currently he really didn't seem to be quite alright.

'No wonder you want to stay away from me when as soon as you leave me alone for more than a day I'm immediately...'  
Doing what exactly? Feeling mesmerized and then slightly confused by another guy he had known for years? By training with Cat he had even helped his Little Caesar out. So what was he feeling guilty about? Knowing himself he usually wouldn't even have felt that way had he outright flirted with Cat.

"You don't seem so dandy either," Cat noted, interrupting his train of thought.

Gene shrugged. "I'm alright. Probably just feeling a little under the weather."  
'Like most of us seem to currently do,' he added in his head.

"If you say so." Cat stood up and stretched his limbs. "I for my part am feeling like I need a shower now. You coming too?"

On any other day he probably would have said yes.  
"Nah, still need to take care of some things here."  
But right now it probably wasn't a good idea to be around Cat in a communal shower.  
Gene watched him as he left the gym, having a hard time dragging his gaze away. Even without his powers activated he still walked like a cat. Fuck, hopefull he was done quickly, because right now Gene really was in need of a cold shower to clear his head.


End file.
